Hotel
Warning, this page may contain spoilers. Hotel is the chronologically the second in SamsonXVI's Camping Series, and the third to be released. The main antagonist of this game is the Hotel Monster, with Zach Nolan being a minor antagonist in the secret ending. It takes place in the Gloomo Hotel, a hotel pretty close to Specky Woods. Here's a list of purchasable items available in the game: * Waffle * Shampoo * Candle * Coffee * Vitamins Here's a list of non purchasable items available in the game: * Keycard * Sir Meows A Lot (DenisDaily only) In the lobby of Hotel, there are multiple features. First, there are pictures of every other game in the Camping Series and Infection. Clicking on the pictures (or walking on the button for Infection) will take you to the selected game. Then there is the shop. SamsonXVI stands there as the merchant. All of the items above can be purchased. (Except keycard.) at this store, costing robux. The final feature is the elevators. When you walk into them, you are inside the elevator with a button allowing you to leave the elevator. A sufficient amount of people in an elevator triggers the elevator to bring the players to the Gloomo Hotel Day 1 The game starts with everybody on the bottom floor, being welcomed by the receptionist and told to take the cards for their rooms (Two per room). (The number in the hundreds place of your room is which floor it is on. For example, 201 would be on the second floor. Try to get a room in the third floor.) The players can either take the elevator or go up the stairs. The rooms of the players are pretty simple, having 2 beds, a small window and a bathroom. (Other features like lamps are specific to some rooms.) The players have fun in their rooms until the narrator (could be receptionist) says that night is approaching. (Players who do not get in their rooms by nightfall have denied access to their rooms and are hunted down by The Hotel Monster.) Night 1 The players sleep in their rooms (maybe jump around or mess with lamps) in complete silence. An alarm later goes off saying that an emergency has occurred and players must leave the building immediately. The alarm also stated that the elevator is prohibited and the stairs are the only method of descending. The stairs are broken and falling in the gaps makes you take fall damage. (You can take the risk by jumping in the gaps on purpose to skip ahead but it doesn't help. (If you do not leave your room after the alarm, The Hotel Monster will come and kill you.) The players look outside only to see that the door is "blocked" by snow. (The snow is at a pretty low level.) The players remark that they can't escape and the alarm was either a false alarm or for testing. They say that the stairs are broken and the only way to get back to their rooms is the elevator. The Hotel Monster rushes out (first time that it appears without being a time limit) and kills players who don't enter the elevator.Category:Games Category:Information